


Angel of Death

by pigeonking



Series: The Missing Doctor Adventures - Season Two [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: The search for the Doctor and Clover's daughter continues. Meanwhile a deadly assassin is targeting Davros, the creator of the Daleks...





	Angel of Death

The Daleks were scared. Seven of their number had already been reduced to flaming heaps of twisted molten metal by the intruder in almost as many minutes. Yet of this mysterious and deadly interloper there was no sign. Of the five Daleks that remained not one of them thought to look up.

The assassin known as the Angel of Death clung to the ceiling above her prey. She almost felt sorry for the pathetic creatures. These were supposed to be the supreme beings of the universe?

Her real target was just through the door at the end of the corridor and she could easily by pass these ‘guards’ without engaging them, but where would the fun be in that?

The Angel disengaged the magnets that held her to the ceiling and she drifted down on her synthetic wings to land in a crouch between the disoriented Daleks.

“Intruder detected!” the Daleks shrieked in panicked unison and five gun-sticks swivelled upon her position.

The Angel rose slowly to her feet, turning a 360 degree circle on the spot, her arms extended. Twin pencil thin beams of red light emitted from her wrist mounted gauntlets slicing through the five Daleks like the proverbial hot knife through butter.

The Daleks just had enough time to scream before their casings exploded and fell apart, the mutants inside perishing in the ensuing explosions if they hadn’t already been eviscerated by the lethal lasers.

The Angel smiled beneath her mask. She strode passed the remains of the guards and entered the room at the end of the corridor. The intruder alarm still reverberated off the metallic walls. Soon more Daleks would come, but by the time they arrived Davros would already be dead and the Angel would be gone.

He was waiting for her when she entered, not trying to hide, though there were many places within the laboratory that would have concealed him.

“Impressive!” Davros declared as she approached him. His scarred and wizened face was twisted into a smile and his metallic hand tapped absently at the console on his wheelchair which resembled the bottom half of a Dalek. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in working with me?”

The Angel ignored him and raised her arm, pointing one of those deadly gauntlets at him.

Davros’s hand almost absently flicked a switch on his console and he began to shimmer and dematerialise.

“Emergency Temporal Shift!” he cackled and couldn’t resist a wave as she faded away.

The Angel fired her laser beam, but it passed harmlessly through his transparent form just before he vanished completely.

With her target gone the Angel had no choice, but to leave. She turned and stalked back the way she had come, she would track Davros down again, but in the meantime she’d have some fun with his Daleks on the way back to her TARDIS.

 

“Please tell me that there’s a way for us to find her, Doctor?” Clover pleaded.

She was reunited with the Doctor and Bex and they were once more travelling through the vortex in his TARDIS.

The Doctor had been busy at the controls ever since they had returned to the time machine and had not said much of anything at all after Clover had finished relating her story about what had happened to her after being abducted by the Master.

Clover was becoming frustrated with her lover’s reluctance to answer.

“Doctor, why won’t you talk to me?”

The Doctor looked up at her from his work at the console and the look in his eyes was more tortured than any she had ever seen in him before.

“How can you stand to talk to me after everything that I’ve done?” he asked her.

“Everything you’ve done?” Clover was puzzled. “It’s the Master that has Angela. We have to get her back!”

“He wouldn’t have Angela if I hadn’t left you to go travelling in the TARDIS with Bex.” The Doctor replied. “It’s my fault that the Master was able to grab you in the first place. I should have been there!”

Clover sighed and rolled her eyes, but she soldiered on regardless.

“Maybe you should have, but being angry with you, or you playing the tortured guilt act with me isn’t going to bring Angela back, is it?” she countered.

“This isn’t an act!” the Doctor insisted defensively.

“I don’t give a flying fuck how sincere you’re being. All I care about is finding our daughter, now can you do that, or can’t you?” Clover shouted.

The Doctor lowered his head even lower than he’d been holding it before so it almost looked like he was hunched over the console. He looked suitably cowed and admonished after Clover’s tirade and he glanced over at Bex briefly where she had been standing in the corner keeping out of their little domestic.

“Hey, don’t look at me, this is between you guys.” Bex raised her hands and backed against the wall to try and distance herself further from them. “You know what?” she decided, pointing towards the door that led deeper into the TARDIS. “I’m gonna get a shower, change my clothes. I think I might have picked up a little of the stink from that waste disposal deck we were wading in.”

And with those words she was gone.

Clover wrinkled her nose and sniffed.

“Damn, Doctor, I think you need a shower and a change of clothes too!” and she almost smiled.

“You’re right of course, about everything.” The Doctor said finally, standing up once more to his full height and regaining some of his former composure. “Blaming myself isn’t going to get Angela back so I have to do everything that I can that will help us find her. It’s the only way that I can make amends.”

“How did you find me?” Clover wondered. “Will the same technique help us to find Angela?”

“I used the TARDIS to track you and the Master through the vortex via your Artron energy signatures.” The Doctor explained. “The trouble is that the Master knows how to hide his signature and the only reason I was able to find you at all is because the Master wanted me to find you. My guess is that he probably doesn’t want me to find Angela quite so easily.”

“There must be something that we can do?” Clover grumbled in exasperation.

“There still might be a chance.” The Doctor assured her. “Did you get to hold Angela at all before the Master took her away from you?”

“You know I did!” Clover punched him on the arm a little harder than she intended and the Doctor rubbed his arm gingerly. “Did you pay any attention at all to my story?”

“Yes, yes, of course I did. Sorry!” the Doctor raised his hands to placate her and to ward off any further blows that might come. When they didn’t he relaxed a little and continued. “There might be a trace of Angela’s DNA on you that we can feed into the TARDIS tracking system and use to get a fix on her wherever and whenever she might be.” He took out his sonic sword and approached Clover.

She stood still with her arms out slightly and allowed the Doctor to scan her.

“I missed you.” She breathed into his ear as he stood close to her.

“I missed you too.” He answered. “It’s good to have you back and we will find Angela, I promise you.”

Clover took his face into her hands and pulled him closer so that she could kiss him.

“I know we will.” She said.

The Doctor stood back from her somewhat reluctantly and continued his scan.

“It’s no good.” He shook his head. “If there was any DNA it’s not there now. You were on the space station for a while so any trace of Angela will naturally have been washed away by now.”

He ran the sword over her one last time. As he was passing it over Clover’s chest the sonic device suddenly emitted a light beeping noise.

“Wait a second what was that?” the Doctor passed the sonic sword over Clover’s chest again and the beeping sounded once more.

Clover unzipped her catsuit revealing enough of her cleavage to make the Doctor wish they were somewhere more private, and also the gold locket and chain that Clover was wearing around her neck.

“Of course!” Clover smiled and removed the locket from around her neck. She deliberately left the zip open, aware of the Doctor’s awkward gaze upon her boobs. “After I arrived at Port Andromeda I found one of Angela’s hairs in my clothes that I was wearing. I bought this necklace with the locket so that I could keep a piece of her with me close to my heart at all times.”

Clover opened the locket and gently took out the hair, dropping it into the palm of the Doctor’s hand.

“Are you sure you want me to have this?” the Doctor asked. “I won’t be able to give it back to you once I’ve fed it into the TARDIS tracking system.”

“How else are we going to find our baby girl if I don’t let you have it?” Clover reminded him as she closed the locket and replaced the necklace around her neck.

The Doctor nodded and crossed back to the console to set to work. He pressed a button which caused a little aperture to open up on the console. Some sort of miniature bowl-like receptacle rose out of this opening and the Doctor placed the tiny slither of his daughter’s hair into the bowl which then retracted back into the aperture.

“Right we just have to give the TARDIS a few moments to analyse the DNA sample after that I’ll ask the old girl to run a vortex wide scan for that DNA which I hope we will be able to home in on. Now it’s possible that the Master will have travelled to many different times and planets in his TARDIS whilst he has Angela with him, so there will be residual traces of her in any one of those places that they visited together. However, I should be able to narrow our search perimeters to an extent where we will be able to home in on Angela’s most recent time travel jaunt, which will also carry the strongest signal. If that makes sense?” the Doctor endeavoured to explain.

“Yeah, I think I get the idea.” Clover smirked.

The Doctor finished a few more inputs into the console and then stepped away with a flourish.

“There, it’s up to the TARDIS now. All we can do is wait and see where the old girl is going to take us.”

“Good.” Clover answered and she took the Doctor by the hand and began leading him out of the control room.

“Ummm, where are we going?” the Doctor wondered.

“Shower, remember?” Clover reminded him with a mischievous wink. “You stink!”

 

Getting the Doctor clean again had turned out to be, quite unsurprisingly, a rather dirty process. Clover had stripped off and joined him under the shower and as she had lathered soap into his naked body one thing had led to another and the next thing they knew the Doctor had her pinned up against the wall of the shower cubicle. Clover’s legs were wrapped around the Doctor’s body and she ground her pussy against him as he thrust into her. Their lips were mashed together in a fiercely hot and passionate kiss as they celebrated their reunion beneath the hot jets of water that cascaded over them. Clover was the one to break the kiss as she threw back her head and cried out as she rode the trembling shockwaves of pleasure from her orgasm as it swept over her. The Doctor followed soon after, his knees buckling as he ejaculated into her.

Once their orgasms had abated the Doctor gently lowered Clover back to her feet and withdrew his slackening penis from her. Clover hugged him tightly for just a little longer as she enjoyed the trickle of their mingled fluids down the inside of her thighs.

“Good thing we’re already in the shower.” She mumbled breathlessly, still feeling a little euphoric from their recent exertions.

“Why do I get the feeling that this was your plan all along?” the Doctor grinned as he kissed the top of her wet hair.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” She giggled and she looked up into his eyes as she gave his penis a playful squeeze.

“I love you.” She said and all of a sudden she felt like a teenage school girl again, blushing furiously and staring down at her feet.

“I love you too.” The Doctor replied.

Clover looked up at him again, a little nervous.

“And when this is all over and we have Angela back, there’s something that I’d really like to ask you.”

“Oh yes?” the Doctor said. “What’s that?”

And that’s when the TARDIS suddenly lurched dangerously to one side, sending Clover collapsing into the Doctor’s arms and the cloister bell began to ring.

“Are you alright?” the Doctor asked her with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Clover assured him with a small smile. “Sounds like the Bat-Signal.”

The Doctor smiled back. “To the Bat-Mobile?”

 

A short while later the Doctor and Clover met with Bex in the control room. All three were freshly showered and in clean clothes. The cloister bell continued to chime ominously in the background, but the rotor in the centre of the console was no longer moving up and down.

“Well, we’ve arrived somewhere.” The Doctor observed and he crossed to the console to check the external readings.

“Is this where Angela is then?” Clover dared to hope.

The Doctor bobbed his head from side to side non-committedly.

“Yes and no.” he answered.

“What does that mean?” Bex wondered.

“The TARDIS has successfully tracked Angela’s DNA, but at the last moment we were pulled off course by some sort of distress beacon that was specifically targeted at us, or to be more accurate, this distress signal was especially keyed into the broadcasting frequencies used by Type-40 TARDISes. We are still where Angela is, but we’ve missed her exact location by, I’d say several miles and perhaps a couple of days.” The Doctor explained.

“So, she’s no longer here?” Clover asked.

“Not exactly. She will be here, but she’s not due to arrive until at least tomorrow.” The Doctor answered.

“Don’t you just love time travel?” Bex remarked sardonically.

“So, where and when is here exactly?” Clover persisted.

“According to the data I have we’ve arrived sometime during England’s medieval period on Earth. There’s some sort of temporal disturbance preventing me from affixing the exact year, probably something to do with that distress signal.” The Doctor told them.

“Could the distress signal be Angela?” Bex wondered.

“I very much doubt it, since she’s not even here yet.” The Doctor replied.

“So, there’s someone else here that wants our help?” Clover reasoned.

“It certainly looks that way.” The Doctor confirmed. “Shall we go and see if we can find out who it is?”

 

Outside the TARDIS the Doctor, Clover and Bex found themselves inside some sort of barn. It was a simple wooden structure with two storeys. A ladder was the only means of accessing the second tier of the barn and both storeys contained bales of hay as well as a few sacks of wheat and other harvestable produce. The TARDIS had materialised precariously on top of one of these hay bales and so the Doctor and his companions had to be careful when they stepped down onto firmer ground.

The door to the barn stood open and excited voices could be heard just outside.

“Oh dear.” The Doctor muttered. “Something tells me that our landing didn’t go unnoticed.”

As if to confirm the Doctor’s fear a frightened and dirty looking man ran in with a pitchfork and he pointed at the three of them excitedly as he was joined by other similarly attired men, all wielding sharp farmyard implements of some description or another.

“See, I told you!” the first man stammered in hysterical excitement. “Demons!”

“They don’t look like demons, George.” The man next to him replied reasonably. He was holding a sickle.

The Doctor smiled and stepped forward with his hands raised to show that he was unarmed.

“Now he sounds like a reasonable man.” He remarked cheerfully. “Why don’t we try listening to him, eh, George?”

“You see!” George continued. “It knows my name!”

“That’s because he heard me say it, George.” The other man said with the patient voice you would use with small children, or animals, or idiots.

“Then how do you explain that!” George pointed wildly over the Doctor’s shoulder at the TARDIS. “I saw it appear out of the air with my own eyes!”

“Yes, that is ‘magic’.” The Doctor conceded, adopting the same tone that George’s friend had used. “But that doesn’t make us demons. I am a good wizard known as the Doctor and these two… maidens, are my assistants.”

“Hey!” Bex protested.

“Perhaps he has come to save us from the metal demons?” a third man offered.

The Doctor fixed his gaze intently upon the new speaker.

“Yes, the metal demons… tell me more about them!”

Before anyone could say anything further they were interrupted by screams from outside.

“I wonder if that might be them?” Bex offered.

The Doctor just shrugged and started to push his way passed the frightened villagers.

“Only one way to find out. Come on!”

Once outside the barn the Doctor, Clover and Bex found themselves in a stereotypical medieval peasants’ village complete with simple stone houses and unkempt villagers. All the things that you’d expect to see in your average run of the mill medieval village. And then there was the Dalek.

Granted the outer iron shell looked like it had been hammered out on a blacksmith’s anvil and the round nodules that usually adorned the skirting of a Dalek’s armour had been replaced by vicious looking spikes that wouldn’t have looked out of place upon the inside of an Iron Maiden. The sucker arm had been replaced by a sword blade and the blaster was now a repeating crossbow. There was no eye stalk or lights on this Dalek, but its domed head bore a slit through which the creature inside could probably see out of. Despite its primitive medieval appearance it still glided along with an air of palpable menace.

“Where is the Doctor?” it screeched in its harsh rasping voice that lacked the usual electronic twang.

The villagers cowered before it, many of them dropping to their knees in supplication.

The Doctor stepped forward where the Dalek would be able to see him.

“I’m here!” 

The Dalek swivelled its domed head to look at him.

“You will come with me!” it demanded.

“Of course.” The Doctor agreed. “There’s nothing I’d like more than to come and meet your maker. I take it that he is the one responsible for the distress signal?”

The Dalek was not in the mood to answer questions.

“You and your companion will come with me!”

The Doctor turned to look at Bex and Clover. Clover had transformed her attire so that it matched that of the villagers and she shook her head when the Doctor looked at her. If the Doctor wanted to see the Dalek leader then that was fine, but she was going to stay out here so that she’d be around when Angela finally arrived.

The Doctor understood and his gaze focussed upon Bex instead.

“Come along, Bex. We don’t want to keep the nice Dalek waiting.” He reached out his hand and Bex took it.

Together they began to walk after the Dalek as it turned and glided out of the village.

The villagers were relieved to see the creature leave and one by one they got up and shakily returned to their lives.

Clover stood alone in the village centre. All she could do now was wait.

 

The Dalek led the Doctor and Bex to a castle on a hill surrounded by a moat. As they approached the stone edifice the Doctor paused with a frown.

“What is it, Doctor?” Bex asked. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s some sort of temporal force field around the entire castle.” He told her grimly. “Whoever erected it must be very powerful indeed.”

“What does a temporal force field do?” Bex had to ask.

“Simply speaking, anyone that tries to pass through it will age rapidly to death until there is nothing left of them, but dust.” The Doctor explained. “I’m alright. I can pass through it easy because I’m a Time Lord, even if I am only a clone of one, but you, Bex, if you try to walk through you’ll die!”

The Dalek had noticed that they were no longer following it.

“You must follow me at once!” it screeched.

“I can’t go any further!” Bex protested. “If I try and pass through your force field I will die.”

“The force field will be deactivated long enough for you to pass through without fear.” The Dalek assured her.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Bex demanded.

The Doctor drew her to one side, holding up his hand to the Dalek in an ‘excuse me’ gesture.

“I think you’ll be fine.” The Doctor assured her in a low whisper.

“What makes you say that?” Bex hissed back.

“Well, the Daleks are old enemies of mine and believe me, they don’t normally look like this one, which suggests to me that this one has been made here. I don’t think that this Dalek would have the longevity of your average normal Dalek, so I believe that it may need to deactivate the force field just as much as you do.” The Doctor explained.

“I hope you’re right.” Bex muttered doubtfully.

“Let me go first.” The Doctor replied. “If the field is still up when I pass through then I will sense it and I’ll warn you not to pass, deal?”

“Deal.” Bex nodded.

The Doctor looked up at the Dalek and beamed amiably.

“I think we’re ready to proceed.”

The Dalek turned and passed on over the lowered drawbridge and into the castle. Once it was through the Doctor followed suit. He passed over without sensing anything so as soon as he was inside the castle entrance he turned and beckoned Bex to follow.

Bex began to walk forward slowly. What if the Dalek reactivated the force field whilst she was half way through? This terrifying thought caused her to quicken her pace and before she knew it she was over the drawbridge and inside the castle. She hugged the Doctor in relief.

“You will come with me!” the Dalek ordered.

And off they set deeper into the castle.

As the Dalek led them down the torchlit stone corridors every so often they’d see a tapestry on the walls depicting some typical aspect of medieval life or a battle scene. For all intents and purposes, apart from the Dalek and the temporal force field outside, they appeared to be in a perfectly average, run of the mill castle straight from the middle ages.

And then they entered the great hall.

Instead of a great banqueting table with benches there were a number of extremely anachronistic computers, consoles and other apparatus scattered about the room or against the walls. Several other Daleks, similar in appearance to the one that had escorted the Doctor and Bex, glided about performing random tasks. Their sword arms had been replaced by some sort of rudimentary telescopic claw that enabled them to work the technology or carry items.

The Doctor counted seven of them altogether, not including the one that had brought them here.

Sitting at the centre of all this activity was a familiar figure. A wizened and scarred little man with one mechanical hand at the end of his sole functioning arm, his lower half completely encased in what looked like the bottom half of a Dalek. His face was a twisted grimace of a visage, the eyes seemed permanently glued shut and he appeared to ‘see’ only through the blue iris embedded into his domed forehead. His harsh, lipless mouth was fixed into a grotesque grin that revealed vile blackened teeth.

“Welcome, Doctor!” Davros purred, his voice carrying an electronic twang. “I assume that it is you?”

“Yes, it’s me.” The Doctor confirmed. “I can’t say as I’m surprised to see you here, Davros!”

“What gave it away?” Davros chortled. If his eyes had been open then they would surely have twinkled with the mirth that he was evidently feeling.

“Oh, I dunno, maybe it was the Iron Maiden Dalek that brought us here?” the Doctor replied dryly. “One of your creations, without a doubt, but my real question is why?”

“I had to escape to this time zone in rather a hurry, without any of my normal Daleks in attendance.” Davros answered obligingly. “Once I had established my dominance here and procured this castle I was able to obtain the equipment required to make myself a new batch of… ‘bodyguards’, you might call them, through a series of short time jumps into the future and then back here again. The local peasants have proven to be quite remarkable, if a tad unwilling, subjects for conversion into Dalek mutants to pilot these primitive battle shells that I have managed to construct using the ‘technology’ available in this period. Technology that has of course been enhanced by some of my own.”

“But why have you needed to do all this in the first place?” the Doctor demanded. “Who are you hiding from, Davros?”

“That is why I have summoned you here, Doctor.” Davros replied. “Someone is trying to kill me.”

 

Clover was beginning to regret her decision to stay behind in the village. The villagers weren’t very talkative, in fact they seemed wary of her because of her ‘magical’ associations. She supposed that she should consider herself lucky that they weren’t calling her a witch and trying to burn her at the stake, but nevertheless they were poor company whilst she kept her lonely vigil, waiting for the moment that her daughter would supposedly arrive.

How far had this distress beacon pulled them off course exactly? Would Angela even arrive anywhere near where the TARDIS had landed? Why would she be here in the first place?

If she was still with the Master then perhaps it was something to do with why there were weird medieval Daleks roaming about the English countryside.

A horrific thought suddenly occurred to her. How long, in relative time scales, had Angela been with the Master? Would she even recognise her daughter when she saw her? Would Angela recognise her?

Sitting around here in the village, thinking these thoughts was doing her no good at all. Clover decided to head to the TARDIS and wait in there. The TARDIS would be able to detect Angela’s arrival and even pin-point her exact location. Why hadn’t she thought of this earlier?

Clover made her way over to the barn where the TARDIS had landed and re-entered, producing her key from her pocket as she went. The first thing she would do upon entering the TARDIS would be to change back into her normal catsuit. These medieval garments were far too itchy. She cursed her nano-fabric for its annoying authenticity.

The moment Clover entered the barn she immediately sensed that something wasn’t quite right. There was a certain quality to the air that she recognised that was usually present after a temporal displacement, such as the arrival or departure of a TARDIS. When she had been pregnant she had waved the Doctor and Bex off when they had departed on their little joyride through the cosmos, so it was a sensation that she was familiar with. And yet the TARDIS had arrived ages ago. There was no way that the displacement would still be so palpable after this much time had passed.

It was then that she noticed a hay bale standing next to the TARDIS that she was fairly certain hadn’t been there before. As she processed the implications of this Clover was struck hard on the back of the head. Her last vision was of the straw strewn ground racing to meet her before everything went black.

 

“So, your misdeeds have finally caught up with you, eh, Davros?” the Doctor could not conceal a self-satisfied smile.

“Many attempts have been made on my life in the past, Doctor, but none have come quite so close to killing me as this one did.” Davros told him. “They call her the Angel of Death and I believe that she has access to Time Lord technology, which is one of the things, no doubt, that makes her so formidable an assassin. She may even be a Time Lord.”

“I highly doubt that.” The Doctor replied dismissively. “How do you know that it’s Time Lord technology that she uses?”

“When she came to Skaro, her arrival was detected via a temporal disturbance, the kind that you would normally associate with the arrival of a TARDIS.” Davros replied.

“That doesn’t mean it was one!” the Doctor chided. “It could have been a Vortex Manipulator for all you know.”

“Please, Doctor, do not insult my intelligence!” Davros sneered. “You know better than that!”

“Well, if, for argument’s sake, she does turn out to be a Time Lord… and that’s a pretty big ‘if’… What do you want me to do about it?” the Doctor countered. “Why, in all the galaxies in the universe, would I help you?”

Before Davros could even begin to form a convincing argument they were interrupted by a report from one of the surrounding Daleks.

“Intruder approaching castle perimeter!”

“Put them on the view screen!” Davros commanded. “Now, Doctor, we will see if our assassin is a Time Lord. If they are then they will have no trouble passing my temporal force field.”

Everyone’s attention turned to the big screen mounted at the far end of the former banqueting hall.

The image that swam into focus depicted the area just outside the front of the castle. A figure clad in white futuristic armour was striding purposefully towards the drawbridge. The face of the intruder was covered by a gleaming white, skull-faced mask, the mouth stretched into a perpetual leering grin and the eyes glowing a deep, bloody crimson.

Everyone watched as the figure approached the threshold of the force field…. And passed right through it.

“Battle stations!” Davros called to his Daleks. “Exterminate the intruder!”

“We obey!”

All, but two of the Iron Maiden Daleks filed out of the great hall and headed off to intercept the Angel of Death. The remaining two took up positions near the entrance where they could ambush the assassin should she reach this far.

The Doctor had a feeling that she probably would.

“If this Angel of Death is here to kill this jerkwad,” Bex hooked a thumb over her shoulder at Davros. “does that mean she’s on our side?” she wondered out loud.

“I honestly don’t know.” The Doctor replied thoughtfully. “But I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

 

It didn’t take too long for the Daleks to find the Angel; she wasn’t exactly trying to hide.

She was stood in the middle of the courtyard just waiting for them. As the six Daleks positioned themselves in a circle around her, she did not seem concerned at all by her predicament.

“Go on!” her voice rasped electronically through the mask. “I know you’re all dying to say it.”

“EXTERMINATE!!!” the Daleks screeched in unison and then they all fired their crossbows at her.

The Angel raised her right hand, fingers splayed in a five-pointed star pattern; a light blue hazy glow was barely visible surrounding the raised appendage.

All six crossbow bolts froze in mid-air and, in a panicked rage, all six Daleks fired again, only to have each newly unleashed missile halted dead in its tracks before it reached its target.

Soon the Angel was surrounded by a swarm of levitating crossbow bolts suspended harmlessly around her. She closed her fist, extended her fore finger and whirled it around slowly. As she did so the suspended bolts turned so that their points were now directed back at the Daleks that had fired them. Then the Angel dramatically opened her hand again and that one action sent all of the darts whizzing back to their owners.

Each bolt found its way passed the weak points in the Daleks’ armour to become embedded within soft, vulnerable flesh.

The creatures within each Dalek shell screamed once and became still. They were all dead.

The Angel leapt into the air, a pair of angelic synthetic wings enfolded from her back as if from nowhere and she soared over the heads of the stricken Daleks, landing gracefully behind them before continuing on into the castle, the wings vanishing from behind her as quickly as they had appeared.

 

Davros had watched the entire massacre on the view screen, the Doctor and Bex observing his increasingly agitated reactions as the events had unfolded.

“What was that thing that she did?” Bex asked, her voice filled with awe.

“My guess is that she’s wielding some sort of telekinetic stasis manipulator in one of her gauntlets.” The Doctor replied to her conversationally. “Did you see the way her hand glowed as she was doing it? Only thing it could have been. She literally froze the crossbow bolts in time and then used telekinesis to turn them back upon the Daleks before releasing the stasis field and… SPLAT!!!”

“Splat? Is that the scientific technical term?” Bex sniggered.

“It’s in all the journals.” The Doctor nodded with a sly wink.

“Cease your prattling!” Davros spat in frustration.

Then, as one, they turned back towards the entrance of the hall to watch for the arrival of the Angel of Death.

They didn’t have to wait long. The Angel sauntered down the corridor leading up to the hall’s entrance as if she had all the time in the world and not a care to bother her. She paused on the threshold and looked to either side of her at the two Daleks that emerged to confront her.

“I’m very sorry for what this evil man has done to you.” The Angel spoke to them, her compassion evident even through the electronic filter. “I promise that your end will be swift and merciful.”

“You will be exterminated!” came their only reply.

The Daleks were aiming high, at the Angel’s upper body, when they fired, so when their target dropped suddenly into a crouch the bolts whizzed harmlessly over the top of her head. Before they could alter their aim to fire again the Angel punched out her fists and twin laser beams burst forth from emitters on her gauntlets and punched holes through both Daleks.

True to her promise, the creatures within died instantly.

The Angel stepped passed the two dead Daleks and stalked purposefully towards Davros.

Her single-minded determination to reach her target wavered, however, when she noticed the Doctor and Bex standing off to the side.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded, the electronic voice quiet, but with an undertone of tranquil fury. “I mean, I knew you were here… I saw your TARDIS, but I didn’t expect to see, even you, siding with the likes of him!” she pointed at Davros.

“I’m sorry, but just who is it that you think I am?” the Doctor asked bemusedly.

The Angel tore away her mask and glared at him. Beneath the mask was the face of young and beautiful woman with ice cold blue eyes and short blonde hair.

“My father warned me that I might run into you one day, Master!”

Her words barely registered with him as he took in her features; those eyes, the colour of her hair, that angry pout. There could be no mistake.

“Angela?”

 

**To Be Continued…**

 


End file.
